Robots and Roses
by sketchbook5210
Summary: When the pizzeria is closed down,the animatronics decide to live with Mike,Jeremy,and Fritz.One day they go to an art gallery,meeting new friends,enemies and an old enemy who they had a grudge against forever. Rated T for some violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Animatronics and Paintings

It was a normal night,Marie (the Marionette) was listening his music box,Withered Freddy was practicing vocals,Bonnie was having a guitar playing contest with BonBoy (Toy Bonnie),Toy Chica was learning how to cook from withered Chica and Chica,the Mangle triplets were arguing because the oldest didn't want his little sister and brother to go hang out with Foxy the pirate,BB was playing ball with BG,withered Bonnie was nervously trying to ask if he could try to enter the bunnies' contest too,Toy Freddy was challenging Freddy to a singing competition,Jeremy and Fritz were playing video games,and Foxy and withered Foxy were having a arm wresting,when Mike burst through the doors,"Guys!" He yelled "I just won these tickets to an art gallery!" "What's that?" Withered Bonnie asked,with the usual timid voice."A-are we going to get trashed?" "An art gallery is a place where they display pieces of art to present to the people." Marie said,before he went back to listening to the melody coming from the box."He didn't ask you,stupid puppet." Bonnie muttered,"I've already told you.I am not JUST a puppet,I am a marionette." the tall man said,glaring at Bonnie."Marionette,puppet,same thing,but you're not at puppet or a marionette *snickers* YOU'RE A BARBIE DOLL!" Bonnie laughed,rolling around on the floor, Marie's eyes turned completely black."I'm gonna send you to the afterlife." the marionette groaned,summoning puppet strings out of his hands,coiling around everybody's legs."Anyway,the grand re-opening is starting tomorrow!" Mike said,excited.(Then tripping on one of Marie's strings.)

*Time skip*

"Chica,Chica,Chica!The art gallery is open today!" a pink haired girl said,jumping on the chicken animatronic."I know!I know!I'm getting up!Stop jumping on me Cupcake!" Chica groaned,throwing her pizza shaped pillow at the pastry girl."But I'm just soooo excited!" Cupcake cheered "I can't wait!","Okay little kid,now go wash up..." Chica laughed,"Okay big sis!I'll go wash up right now!" Cupcake shouted,joining all the other kids.

Foxy brushed his long messy hair,trying to make it look it still remained spiky and disarranged."Ehhhhhhhhhhhh..." He could at least try to make his hair clothes weren't all that fancy,and since he was gonna go to a big posh gallery,he didn't want to get a 'few' rude trying out all of his clothes,he decided just to wear his normal outfit.

*At the gallery*

"I guess that you'll help me get revenge on that stupid kid?" a purple haired man said,his badge shining in the light."I hate asking grown up boys,for help,but fine." a girl's voice muttered "But a part of the jobs done.I already have him trapped here." She said,pointing her knife at a wilted rose stem,with a withered blue petal next to it."All we need to do is to trap that stupid Mike Schmidt here,and all you need to do is to escape with your friend." the man chuckled,grinning."It should be more easier this time,the last time I tried,I ended up getting set on fire." the girl muttered,playing with a palette knife.

"Come on!OPEN!" a boy in a dark coat yelled,trying to turn a door then gave up."I'm sorry Ib..." He said,holding a fancy hankerchief,then looked up at the painting on the wall,'Forgotten Portrait' the plaque read."I promised..." He cried "I told her that I would be there...BUT I'M STUCK INSIDE THE STUPID ART GALLERY!" he kicked the door."Awwww...Widdle Garry misses his girlfriend too bad she doesn't wemember him~." "SHUT UP!" Garry screamed,punching the man laughed "What makes you think that she'll even want to see you again?" his red eyes glowing with sadistic joy."I can't believe that you think she'll ever want you.I know that you love her,you're desperately in love with her,after all,I AM YOU." the man chuckled "Ah,how lovely.A blue cowardly 'king' in love with a red little 'princess'.But he can't leave without someone to replace,poor,pretty,PATHETIC,Garry." "I SAID SHUT UP!" Garry screamed,punching another mirror,roses grew all over the room,reacting to his emotions,vines coiled around one of the mirrors,making it sometime of shouting and anger,Garry's eye sight started to become blurry "Exhausted?Oh,poor,pretty,PATHETIC,Garry's feeling tired after his temper tantrum about his girlfriend~!" "Shut your mouth,Ib and my relationship is none of your business..." "How could it not be MY businesses if I'M you?" the reflection chortled "When SHE arrives,I'll be sure to greet her for you~..."

A 20 year old girl drove her car to the art gallery,she had been visiting ever since she was gallery closed for some time,for construction for the new walked into the gallery and went up to the reception desk."Name?" the employee asked the girl."My name is,Ib."

the girl replied,politely smiling.

**Hey!This is Sketchbook5210!This is my first crossover fanfic!I do not own Ib or Fnaf 1 or Fnaf 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I never actaully thought I would update this fan fiction! But... Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

As Foxy entered the gallery he couldn't help but notice that a few people were giving him a unwanted stares,and were whispering and pointing at him. What was their problem?! Just because his clothes were ripped up and he had fox ears and a tail doesn't mean that they shouldn't at least have some better manners. Why weren't they doing the same to the others?! He tried to ignore them by reading the brochure in his hand, but then he felt like the picture of the fish painting was staring at him in disgust.

They all separated into smaller groups Mike,Fritz,and Jeremy in one. Marie,Foxy,Bonnie,and Chica in another. Bonboy,Toy Chica,Toy Freddy in the next. BB,JJ(BG's real name,I watched a YouTube video about it JJ IS HER REAL NAME),Cupcake,Pastry (the cupcake that Toy Chica holds) in the one after that,and MANgle (Boy mangle),Mangle (girl mangle),and Tangle (another version of Mangle I made up who's boy.I guess he's kinda like a OC,but at the same time not...) in the other. And the last group Withered Freddy,Withered Foxy,Withered Bonnie,and Withered Chica.

As soon as Bonnie and his group started walking, he ran into a brunette girl. "Ow..." the girl said,as Bonnie helped her off the floor."Are you okay?" Bonnie asked,the girl opened her eyes,which was colored a deep red, and smiled. "Yeah,I'm sorry about that. I probably shouldn't be walking around without paying attention,I was just trying to find my favorite painting. The Forgotten Portrait." the girl laughed."The Forgotten Portrait? What a odd name, even for a painting..." Marie said, "Why is it called that?" "Well,it's a painting of a man with violet hair. But it's strange, every time I look at it...I feel like I forgot someone very important to me,and just left them behind somewhere to rot..." the girl muttered,sadness in her rose colored eyes. But then her face brightened up when she looked at Bonnie again "I like your ears!" she giggled "They're like Bunny ears!" "Um...thanks?" Bonnie replied. All of a sudden the lights flickered on and off,until the gallery seemed like nothing but a void of darkness. The only light source was the glow of Foxy and Marie's eyes,but it wasn't enough to see anything except for their faces. "W-what happened?" the girl said, trying to find a way to light up the whole room. "I don't know," Marie muttered "but I think it would be much safer if we stay together.". They wandered around,but the stopped. "I think we need to introduce ourselves," Chica said "I'm Chica." "I'm Foxy." "Names Bonnie, the best gutair player in the family." "And I'm the Marionette, although many of my friends prefer to address me as Marie." Marie said,doing bowing. "That name somehow creeps me out,sorry about that." the girl replied "By the way,my name is Isabelle but I prefer to be called Ib.".So they set off,with Marie feeling depressed because Ib called his name creepy.

"Hey guys check out this painting!" Mike yelled two men. "Wouldn't the man in the picture have to stay still long enough to let those roses grow all over him?" Fritz muttered, his grey eyes looking at the man in the painting."PAINTINGS DON'T HAVE LOGIC OKAY?!" Jeremy yelled at the Orange haired man,then getting a few rude stares."Shut up you immature brat." Fritz said, strangely in a calm tone. "What do you mean by BRAT?" the blonde boy hissed,pretty ticked off "We're both the same age!" "Guys,we're in a art gallery..." Mike said "You two should knock it off!".Jeremy glared at the black haired man then looked away,still with a angry expresssion. As soon as the three former security guards went to go look for the others, the power went out. The only light source in the room was a certain painting,but...the man in it was missing. "W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Jeremy screamed,looking around. "He-HELPPPPPPPPP!" Mike shrieked,getting pulled into the painting by roses. Soon the three were getting pulled in by the roses."W-what is happening?" Fritz said,trying to get out.


End file.
